


Agape & Eros

by TheKit



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKit/pseuds/TheKit
Summary: Not all lessons Tharn tought Type managed to stick quite as successfully, though. Tharn’s favourite, the one he wouldn’t let go despite how much Type whined about it, was the one about patience.xxxThis is just 2k words of slow sex, enjoy
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 242





	Agape & Eros

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,
> 
> I had the absolute strongest urge to write some slow sex for our boys, so I hope you'll be able to enjoy this. 
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think of it!

Type had taught Tharn quite a lot, more than he thought he could learn from that angry young man that had liked to trash his belongings in the hope of making him flee from their dorm. Type had shown him resilience, shown him protectiveness like never had he seen it before, had shown him just how much people can change and thrive. How much they can love.

Tharn had taught Type so much in return. But from the very first day, as soon as he had seen him, Type had known he would learn from the handsome man. He learned about acceptance and devotion. He’d learned about gentleness and adoration.

Not all lessons managed to stick quite as successfully, though. Tharn’s favourite, the one he wouldn’t let go despite how much Type whined about it, was the one about patience.

“Tharn you asshole! Get on with it!”

Only Type could sound so annoyed and entitled despite being naked, ass up, head down, while his boyfriend brushed his blunt nails against the soft skin of his thighs. Tharn ignored him, simply smiling as he pushed his knees further apart just because he could.

Tharn squeezed Type’s muscled thighs once more, before bringing his attention up to his exposed ass, ready for the taking. Kneading each cheek and parting them slowly, Tharn was focusing on the muffled noises Type was desperately pretending didn’t come from him. 

What a lovely view, Tharn could clearly see Type’s already hard cock and his balls just begging to be touched. Just like his hole that would soon be stuffed full of Tharn’s dick. Without giving a chance to the young man to complain any more, Tharn started devouring him, enjoying his task as much as he did hearing the weak sounds coming from the other man. 

Type wasn’t always on board with being eaten out. He liked to tell Tharn it was because it took much longer than simply being prepped with fingers. Truth was, the process was always flirting with overwhelming. Too exposed, too good, _almost_ too intimate. He had to be in a soft mood to let Tharn do that. 

Being awoken in the middle of the night by a horny Tharn was just disorienting enough that he had allowed it.

If it hadn’t felt so good, he might have regretted it. 

Meanwhile, he was doing his best to contain himself, to preserve some dignity. Dignity he didn’t feel like he had anymore at all. Type felt like a desperate cat in heat, back arching prettily to give better access to his boyfriend, muffling his moans into the mattress, powerless to stop the pulse of desire coming from deep within his belly.

A whine was stripped from his throat as Tharn’s mouth was joined by a first finger, pushing deep inside of him.

“Fuck Tharn, hurry.”

Tharn straightened a little, still pushing inside Type and enjoying the way he was clenching down on his single digit. He ran his other hand along Type’s spine, pushing him down just a little bit more, enjoying the smooth skin exposed, loving how the weak light of the nightstand’s lamp made Type’s skin glow like honey. 

“Maybe if you ask nicely…”

“Come on Tharn!”

“That’s not nice,” he replied, stilling the movement of both his hands.

Type groaned and tried to roll his hips back to find some of that friction back, but Tharn didn’t let him indulge in it.

“Tharn! Come on! Please…”

Tharn felt a smile stretch his lips, kissing one of Type ass cheek.

“That’s much better.”

Tharn grabbed some more lube to coat another finger and pushing his second finger in Type’s ass, kissing his lower back as a deep moan broke the quiet of the night.

Tharn copped his own dick through the thin fabric of his boxers, relieving the pressure for a second. He was ridiculously hard already, could feel every muscle of his body taunt, desperate to take Type just like that, pound into him so hard he’d lose his breath, fuck him until dawn, destroy the love of his life hard into the mattress. 

But not tonight, Tharn wanted something different, something he could hardly get during the day, but that he could take in the latest hours of the night. 

Slowly, he stretched Type’s entrance, pushing against his prostate to make Type moan and tremble, sliding in and out to make him whine, licking that sensitive skin just behind his balls to make him buckle like a startled foan. 

“Tharn, I need you, I’m good. Come fuck me,” pleaded Type, out of breath.

“Not yet, it’s too soon.”

“It’s not, it’s fine, you won’t hurt me,” Type reassurance wasn’t as effective as he hoped, his mumbling sounding almost drunken.

“You’re right, I won’t hurt you,” agreed his boyfriend, inserting a third finger. Tharn gripped Type’s dark hair, keeping him in place just in case he decided to turn around and ride him out of sheer frustration. 

That wouldn’t do for tonight. He loved Type more than life itself, he’d give up everything he had to please Type. He also had no trust in him taking things slow.

Finally satisfied that Type was appropriately stretched out to take him comfortably, Tharn removed his fingers, and gently tapped the man’s flank. Type trembling thighs were only too happy to comply and soon Tharn was once more face to face with his boyfriend’s frowning at him.

“What’s so hard to understand in ‘Fuck me already’?” he accused, huffing. “You’re so slow tonight Tharn.”

Tharn laughed affectionately as he shed his underwear, sighing pleasantly as his hardness was finally freed of the meager barrier. He climbed back between Type’s legs, opening them until Type’s thighs encircled his waist. 

These thighs, Tharn wanted to die between them.

Resting on his forearms, Tharn softly rubbed his nose against Type’s, caressing a thumb over his frowning eyebrows.

“We’re only starting.”

A kiss and then another, just a press of lips before Type’s tongue brushed his lower lip. The next kiss was open mouthed, breaths short as their tongues met, pushing against one another, soft, strong, needy. The wet noise seemed to resonate in Tharn ears and go straight to his already painfully hard dick. 

He could still remember what he felt like kissing Tar. He had loved it so. It was sweet. It had been so loving. Tar was a sweet boy, and his kisses were just like him. They had spent hours and hours kissing contentedly when they were dating.

Kissing Type was like pushing a switch in Tharn’s brain. He could feel it in his whole body, heat pooling in his chest, making his blood boil. It made him lose focus on everything that wasn’t Type. Kissing him was addictive, made him feel deep in his gut the need to press close, always closer, to be inside him, to have him all around. He never actually managed to just kiss Type for hours. His body wouldn’t allow it. Type’s kisses were as wild as the man.

Type caught Tharn’s tongue between his teeth, sucking on it had Tharn moaning from deep within his chest.

Tharn brought his hips down, making them both groan at the contact. Panting, Type blindly grabbed a condom from the night table and pushed one against his boyfriend’s chest.

Tharn straightened up, no more than necessary, slipped the condom on and lubed himself up. He hooked one of Type’s legs into the hollow of his elbow, positioning himself at the man’s entrance. 

He entered him with deep thrust, muffling Type’s moan in another kiss. The musician took a moment to take the sensation in, enjoying the heat and the tight pressure all around his cock.

Tharn started moving slowly, without breaking the kiss, rolling his hips in a relaxed rhythm, pulling out almost completely, only to come back deep right after. Type moans were soft against his lips, he slotted his arms under Tharn’s and gripped his shoulders in a tight hold. 

Tharn’s hips kept on rolling slowly, purposefully, at a regular pace that Type sooned matched as well. He wouldn’t pick up the speed of his thrusts, simply keeping an ear out as we adjusted the angle of his hips slightly.

Type suddenly broke their kiss, throwing his head back against the pillow, a surprised moan breaking the peacefulness of their apartment.

Tharn took advantage of Type’s exposed throat, nipping at the sensitive skin, still keeping on rolling his hips oh so slowly, at the same angle that had made Type lose himself.

The slow pace helped Type contain his pitiful groans into breathy gasps as Tharn kept on pressing into him at that perfect angle, making him want to crawl out of his own skin from pleasure. 

Having his boyfriend cage him down felt too much on top of the constant thrusting that Type could swear he was feeling at the back of his throat.

Just as he was feeling out of breath and his gasps were getting louder, Tharn pushed his tongue into his slightly ajar lips, forcing him into a kiss as slow and deep as his fucking was. Type kept on running his hands against the warm back of his boyfriend in a desperate attempt to ground himself.

He could feel his dick leaking pre cum against his stomach at each press against his prostate. The pressure in his lower belly felt overwhelming and not enough at the same time, Type felt like an animal desperate to be wreaked. 

And Tharn was staring at his face, these beautiful dark eyes never leaving his features, staring at him with so much open love Type had to hide his face in the musician’s neck. They should have fucked with their light turned off. 

Unfortunately for him, Tharn hadn’t had enough just yet. He pushed his boyfriend’s face back down for a peck on the lips before putting their foreheads together. With each new thrust, he could see Type’s features turning more and more desperate, his eyebrows furrowing in an expression that could almost have been pained.

Tharn wasn’t sure how long he kept on screwing Type’s brain out, the slow pace being just _a little too slow_ to allow him to come quite yet. If he missed the usual sound of skin on skin resonating in their apartment, Type gasps and moans, louder and louder, were a lovely replacement. 

Type suddenly gripped at his hair, nuzzling against his face.

“Tharn, please, you can have anything. Anything you want I’ll give you. Ask and I’ll give it to you. Please, but fuck me faster. I need you to wreak me Tharn.”

The musician took a deep breath against his boyfriend’s temple, looking down at his pretty face and too shiny eyes.

“Silly boy, I already have everything I want right here.”

But fuck if he wasn’t going to give Type what he wanted after he begged so nicely.

Hooking Type’s leg a little bit higher, Tharn slammed into the body under him almost violently compared to the lazy pace he’d had so far. Type grip was deadly on his shoulders as a shout was stripped from him.

Tharn’s pace has become punishing, making the bed under them squeak in protest.

Type’s moans sounded closer to sobs as breathing became more and more of a challenge each time Tharn slammed home. He was at his breaking point, and a couple of strokes on his own dick was all it took for his orgasm to completely overwhelm him, making him see stars.

Type shouting and contracting under him was too much for Tharn as well, who came in hot spurs, stilling deep inside his boyfriend.

Tharn stayed still for a long moment, feeling like he was just keeping on cumming. He let his head fall against Type’s neck and took a deep breath there. When he felt Type’s grip on his shoulders finally relax, he slowly detached himself.

Not wanting to let go, he quickly got rid of the condom and cleaned Type up with some wet wipes, finally spooning him from behind. 

Kissing the back of his neck, the musician hugged his boyfriend tight against his torso.

Already half asleep, Type put his hands above Tharn’s, snuggling back against him.

“Love you too, Type.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Do let me know what you thought of it. :)
> 
> Also! I want to get back into regular writing once more, so don't hesitate to post your prompts if there are any requests you'd like to see me write. I'm happy to write for Tharntype, Sotus, 2gether, Why r u?, Theory of Love, & Dark Blue Kiss.
> 
> If you'd rather not post requests here, don't hesitate to send me a message on my tumblr: https://constantconfusion111.tumblr.com/


End file.
